Who to turn to?
by Lady Sunlight
Summary: [COMPLETED] Ron and Hermione are dating and he cheats on her and she finds out who will she turn to? OotP spoilers. R
1. The Beginning

AN: Hi all I was sitting at my computer and this idea came into my head so I decided to write a story on it!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are dating but Ron cheats on her who will she go to? Neville, Harry, Seamus, Dean or maybe even Colin!! You'll have to read to find out. This is set in the 6th year and has OotP spoilers  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room when Ron came in.  
  
"Hey Harry what's happening?"  
  
"Nothing much you?"  
  
"Me and Hermione just got told of by Filch for snogging in the charms classroom." Harry flinched after Ron said this. He never told anyone but he really liked Hermione but Ron got to her first and he wanted nothing but his friend's happiness so he sat back and watched it all happen.  
  
"Did you get a detention for or something?"  
  
"Yeah have to shine the trophy room, again." He said with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Well at least this time there's no slugs." Harry said helpfully. "By the way where is Hermione?"  
  
"She went to the washroom to fix her appearance."  
  
'She looks good all the time.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"So Harry I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Oh yeah what."  
  
"Why don't you ask Ginny out she does like you and all."  
  
"I don't like her in that way and don't want to break her heart."  
  
"Come on it'll be great we can all go on a double date."  
  
"We?" Harry said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You, me, Ginny and whoever I choose."  
  
"What do you mean whoever you choose?"  
  
"Well you see mate." Said Ron getting closer to him and whispering now. "I've been playing the field."  
  
"You've been cheating on Hermione?"  
  
"No not really we didn't say that we were dating exclusively."  
  
"Well I think she got that idea cause she's been saying you're her boyfriend."  
  
"Well she can see other people to but she'll have to figure that out herself."  
  
"Ron you can't do this to her."  
  
"And who's going to stop me? You?"  
  
Harry was about to say something in reply to this but at that moment Hermione came in.  
  
"Hi Harry, hi hunny." And she kissed Ron but they sorta got a little in to it.  
  
"Um excuse me someone wanting to keep their lunch down over here." Harry said looking sick.  
  
"Sorry Harry but it's so hard to keep my hands of this hunk of man."  
  
"And I have to see it because.."  
  
"Sorry that we like each other if you don't like it maybe you should just leave!" She said standing up. Harry was about to say that if they liked each other so much then why was Ron cheating on her but couldn't bring himself to do it. In stead he packed up his books and ran upstairs.  
  
As soon as he was on his bed he went to his drawer and pulled out his photo album. And looked through and found the picture he wanted the one of Sirius and his parents at their wedding.  
  
'I wonder what Sirius would tell me to do.' He thought to himself. He tried to imagine what he would say but was only reminded painfully of his death.  
  
"Why the hell did you have to go?!?!" He screamed out loud to himself. Then he started to cry. Not like a wimpy man but sad about what had happened but was trying to hold it back. "I gotta pull myself together." He said to no one in particular. "So what if she choose him I gotta try to learn to deal with it."  
  
AN: Sorry this post is sooo short I promise the next one will be waaaayyy longer and better. 


	2. Why did you do it?

AN: Well all I got my 5 reviews in one day to so I decided that I would update this nice and quick. By the way the beginning is Ron and Hermione right after Harry stormed out like as soon as he was up the stairs.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't do these to much cause I assume people will be smart enough to figure out that if I did own this I would write books not little stories on the web well enough about me on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 2: Why did you do it?  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked to break the silence after Harry ran out on them.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I should ask him." Ron replied.  
  
"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Hermione said with a look of concern on her face. "We should let him cool off for a while. He's still getting over Sirius."  
  
"Maybe your right, but I'll make sure to ask him before I go to bed."  
  
"Sound like a plan, speaking of plans the next Hogsmeade trip is next weekend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well are we going to go?"  
  
"I don't know if I feel up to it." Ron tried to sound convincing the truth was though he was taking Cho Chang he didn't tell Harry though cause he didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Well then I'll stay to."  
  
"Umm no I don't think that would be a good idea you should stay with Harry he needs someone to umm help with his.. Homework because he's been mourning Sirius."  
  
"Hmm maybe your right."  
  
"Of course I am now why don't you go make up a schedule for him to study with."  
  
"That sounds brilliant I'll color code it and everything."  
  
"O.K. I'll be down here but you better do it upstairs cause you'll be tired after and want to sleep."  
  
"That's a good idea I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you." And she stood up kissed him and ran upstairs.  
  
After she left a voice came from around the corner.  
  
"Is it safe to come out now?"  
  
"Yeah she's gone." He whispered back and out from the shadows came... Parvati.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave." And she pulled him into a kiss. "So when are you going to tell her about us?"  
  
"I will don't worry I will I just have to wait."  
  
"I haven't told Lavender yet."  
  
"Why she's just your friend."  
  
"Well you see the thing is she sorta likes you, alot."  
  
"Well it is hard to resist my charm."  
  
"Well look at me I fell for you and in our first year I hated you."  
  
"You did well I'll have to change that." And they started kissing alot.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. This was her Ron? It couldn't be him. She looked around the corner just for a couple seconds but saw enough, it was him alright.  
  
"Why did you do it I loved you." She whispered to the dead air and started crying but stopped she heard them coming up so she ran upstairs and jumped on her bed and closed the hangings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat awake in bed thinking but was interrupted by Ron coming in.  
  
Harry you awake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong, you totally freaked out on Hermione."  
  
"I'm fine, nothing wrong."  
  
"I know your upset over Sirius's death but you gotta move on, I did."  
  
"You didn't know him, it's my fault he's dead if I wasn't so damn gullible he'd be here right now!"  
  
"He'd want you to move on and get over him and everyone said he'd want to go in battle at least he died the way he wanted to."  
  
"He should have gone at all, he should be here safe."  
  
"Harry just get over it, being depressed won't bring him back."  
  
"Just leave me alone." And he turned his back to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up and was cheerful till she remembered what had happened last night. But she decided to put on a fake smile and move on she had a better plan to confront him.  
  
"Good morning Hermione!" Lavender said in a cheerful voice  
  
"Morning Lav." Hermione said in a dead tone. 'Poor soul she doesn't know what her best friend is doing to her.' She thought to herself  
  
"So Hermione you going to the village today?"  
  
"No I'm going to help Harry with his homework. Oh I gotta talk to him about that. I'll see ya later Lav!!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
She raced downstairs and was relived to find Harry sitting on a couch.  
  
"Harry I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"Don't you want to go with Ron?"  
  
"Ron's not going."  
  
"I guess so then."  
  
"O.K. just let me get dressed."  
  
"Umm Hermione."  
  
"Yeah Harry."  
  
"You are dressed."  
  
"Oh yeah I forget."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"O.K."  
  
And they headed off. Once they got to Hogsmeade they went to a few shops then went to the three broomsticks. And there they were Cho and Ron. Hermione walked up to them. And tapped Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"So you didn't feel like going did you?"  
  
"Hermione I can explain!!"  
  
AN: That's the end of the chapter. And I want 5 healthy reviews before I update, my aren't I demanding? 


	3. Hermione will you go out with me?

AN: AHHHH!! I didn't expect to get the 5 reviews I wanted in one day! Not that I'm complaining. But here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I've decided to start doing these cause my friend was getting on my case about people suing my pants off and frankly I like my pants where they are so. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except the plot.  
  
Flashback: In the last riveting chapter of who to turn to: Hermione found out Ron was cheating on her, but had a plan to catch him in the act, went to Hogsmeade with Harry and spotted Ron and Cho so Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and he said Hermione I can explain!!  
  
Chapter 3: Hermione will you go out with me?  
  
"Hermione I can explain!" Ron looked around and saw the whole bar staring at the scene.  
  
"Well what's your explanation?"  
  
"You see the thing is... I was helping Cho with her homework! Right Cho?"  
  
"No we were on a date."  
  
"Ron now why would Cho say you were on a date when you say you were helping with her homework?"  
  
"She's lying she wants me for herself!!"  
  
"So if we made you take a truth potion you would say you were just doing homework?"  
  
"I don't want to take a truth potion."  
  
"But the how can we prove your innocent?"  
  
"Just trust me Hermione, Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Yesterday when you said you weren't going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Other then that."  
  
"When you and Parvati made out in the common room when you said you were just going to sit downstairs."  
  
"You saw that!?! I mean that never happened."  
  
"I saw it with my own two eyes. And I never thought I'd say this but I never want to see you again." And she ran off crying.  
  
"Ron you screwed up big time." Harry spoke for the first time. "Hermione wait!!" And he ran after Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't stop running until she reached the lake and collapsed right in front of it. When Harry finally got there she had been there for a good 5 minutes.  
  
"Hermione for someone who's upset you sure can run." Harry said out of breath.  
  
"Why did he do it Harry? Was I not good enough?"  
  
"Hermione you're perfect and if Ron can't see that then he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Thanks Harry you're the one person that's always been there for me."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"In first year when Ron and you weren't my friends and I was trapped by the troll I know it was your idea to help me."  
  
"Well I couldn't just let you get hurt."  
  
"And in third year you were trying to help Ron talk to me."  
  
"I was also mad about the fireblot though so I was no better."  
  
"And you deny being such a good person the best trait of all." Hermione finished and leaned in towards him but Neville came.  
  
"Hi Harry hi Hermione!"  
  
"Hello Neville." They said in unison.  
  
"Um Hermione can I talk to you, in private?"  
  
"Umm ok. Harry I'll see ya in a couple minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Neville dragged Hermione over to a bench.  
  
"Hermione what I wanted to ask you was. Hermione will you go out with me?"  
  
"Oh Neville I think your really sweet and everything but this is to soon for me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Umm yeah you need time."  
  
"Yes but thanks anyway."  
  
"Yeah bye Hermione."  
  
Hermione walked back over to Harry and sat down.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He was asking if I would go out with him."  
  
"And you said..?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why."  
  
"I'm not really interested in him and it's too soon."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"So um Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think would have happened if Neville didn't come?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
"This." And she pulled him into a kiss. After they stopped Harry gathered his breath.  
  
"Hermione I gotta go."  
  
"Harry wait!"  
  
"Not right now Hermione." And he ran up to the castle.  
  
"Why do I screw everything up?" and she started crying  
  
"Hermione?" She heard a voice and looked up and saw Lavender.  
  
"Hi Lav."  
  
"I saw what just happened between you and Harry."  
  
"Oh please don't tell anyone please."  
  
"Don't worry I won't I was just coming to say that you shouldn't have been so forward with him."  
  
"You know Lavender you are alot wiser then I thought."  
  
"Thanks. So do you want to get dinner?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
And they walked up to the castle talking about school.  
  
AN: There I have another chapter done. Did ya like it? Cause I want 5 more reviews before I update. 


	4. Betrayal

AN: Sorry this took so long but I was really busy and wrote this as soon as I was able. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all; my name is secretly J.K. Rowling that's why I'm writing on this site instead of writing books! Use your heads people! What do you think?  
  
Chapter 4: Betrayal  
  
Neville walked back to the castle disappointed.  
  
'I can't believe I asked her out! What was I thinking? She just broke up with Ron, she loved him.' He turned around to look back at his sweet Hermione and saw something that made his blood run cold, there was Harry kissing Hermione!  
  
"I have to find Ron" he said out loud.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was walking through the halls going nowhere in particular when a pissed Ron stormed up to him.  
  
"You!!" Ron bellowed at the sight of him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why."  
  
"What do you mean why?"  
  
"I want to know why you kissed Hermione!" He yelled. Seeing a shocked look on his face. "That's right Neville told me! He's a true friend!"  
  
"First of all Neville asked Hermione out. And second of all-" He stopped midway through his sentence, did he really want to blame Hermione for all of this it's not like he didn't like her.  
  
"Second of all what?!"  
  
"Umm your right I did."  
  
"You bastard I thought we were friends!"  
  
"We are!"  
  
"Real friends wouldn't do that!" And he jumped at him, and started pumling him. Hermione walked in and saw the scene in front of her Harry was on the ground looking greatly hurt, and Ron was sitting on him (not in a gross way) trying to hurt him in every way possible.  
  
"Ron stop!" She yelled and ran to Harry's side. "Ron! What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"Showing Harry here what happens to people that betray me."  
  
"How did Harry betray you?"  
  
"He kissed you!"  
  
"I kissed him!! And you cheated on me so I wouldn't be talking if I was you."  
  
"You kissed him? I have a hard time believing that."  
  
"Well it's true and you have no say in it anyway we broke up. Now go away and don't come back."  
  
"Hermione please forgive me I can make it up to you."  
  
"Ron leave me alone! I don't like you at all."  
  
"At least think about it." And he walked away.  
  
"You know you didn't have to do that Hermione."  
  
"Yes I did he should know the truth. He can't live a dream that I'm never going to look at other boys."  
  
"Which guys have you been looking at in the couple hours you've been broken up?"  
  
"No one in particular really."  
  
"Hermione you can tell me I won't laugh or anything."  
  
"Umm well you." She said the last part quietly.  
  
"I didn't hear the last part can you repeat?"  
  
"I like you okay! That's right I fell for Harry Potter and a long time ago to okay!! So sue me!"  
  
"Umm I better go, I'll see you later Hermione." And he ran off.  
  
"Harry wait!"  
  
He stopped and looked her and saw the sad expression on her face.  
  
"Harry are you going to avoid me forever? Just let me know so I don't make a fool out of myself."  
  
"Hermione the reason I've been avoiding you is because I really like you but don't want to jeopardize our friendship."  
  
"Harry we get along to much to ever not be friends."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
Harry pulled her into a long kiss but the bell ringing signaling the end of lunch interrupted them.  
  
"Harry we better leave before everyone comes rushing through."  
  
"Yeah let's go.  
  
They decided to keep it all a secret till they were ready to tell everyone. But the problem with this was word got around Hermione was single every guy was interested in her Ron didn't find this very good though and although Harry didn't say anything he agreed.  
  
"Sorry Dean I'm just not interested. It's not you it's just I'm not ready yet." Hermione was explaining to yet another guy.  
  
"Oh I see you need some time alone. Ok Hermione I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Dean." And she sat down beside Harry on the couch. "Harry I can't do this much longer."  
  
"I know Hermione but we have to wait till everyone will be able to handle the truth."  
  
"Well it better be soon or I'm going to scream. I can't stand having to sneak down to the common room in the middle of the night."  
  
"Well we'll have to wait now let's pretend to go to bed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I can't believe Hermione kissed him. We were supposed to get back together and she'd let me see other people cause that's the kind of person I am.' Ron thought to himself as he walked down the halls. 'Wait maybe I can make it up to her if I see her right now!' He doubled back and headed to the hall where Harry and Hermione were and there they were talking he decided not to interrupt them. Harry started to walk away but Hermione stopped him, they started talking for a couple seconds then kissed!! The only reason they pulled away was the bell rang and they left as Ron tried not to be trampled by the people rushing through the halls.  
  
AN: Dum dun dum Ron found out!! What will he do? Will he confront them will he ignore it or will he get evil? This time I want 10 reviews I am demanding! Well hope I get them out of the kindness of your hearts! 


	5. Your what!

AN: Sorry this took so very long but I had schoolwork now I'm going to take time to thank you all.  
  
Ailia: Thank you I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
O Hell o Kitty o: I am continuing hope you like these chapters. I'm glad you like my stories.  
  
DazedPanda: I know Ron would never do this to Hermione but the thing about fan fiction is you write a story about something that wouldn't happen.  
  
FredandGeorge4eva: I'm glad you like my story and you should think about hp/hg a little more  
  
IcyShadow: I did put them together but for how long?  
  
Shdurrani: I wonder why people say R/HR are a good couple to I mean they always fight H/HR is the clear answer.  
  
TJ: Thank you very much  
  
??????: You have seen what happens I hope you are pleased  
  
Dietpepsigirl: Wow it is same for me but you know someone most likely did a story like this before me but they'll have to find me.  
  
blackdragonofdeath13: I like your name, and yes I do know Ron is stupid but that's why we love him.  
  
Stefanie: RooRoo I like that maybe I'll use it for Ron.  
  
alexia gold: I would do a song fic but I already have so many which I think everyone should read and review *hint hint*  
  
JCtigerwolf4e: Yes I know Ron is very OC.  
  
Hpffmyst: Nice name.  
  
Neon Grim:I am very pleased you added my story to your favorites.And I guess 5 reviews isn't that demanding but the more chapter I write the more reviews I want.  
  
LilHermione247:I did do another.  
  
CoolioDude: Thanks.  
  
PikaChoPotterChangChu: Yes I know as my stories progress they get worse.  
  
PheonixFeatherSpark 850: Thank you.  
  
FireRocket 3000: I'm guessing your grandma knits alot. Yes I know we all want Harry for our very own.  
  
CaSSioPeia12:Your insulting me when you have no fic of your own well then you don't know how hard it is to please all. Why do you find my fic is trash I ask?  
  
A.M.bookworm247: Thanks.  
  
Ficaddict: Thank you, whew this is getting long.  
  
Heather (spicey_07@hotmail.com): Thank you very much  
  
bob the bulder: You spelt builder wrong.  
  
myman-harry526:I will keep writing if you all keep reviewing  
  
I-LOVE-SPENCER: You did review, hmm I didn't see that oh well more reviews for me.  
  
That ends my thank yous to all: THANK YOU!!!! Ok now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Your what?!?!?  
  
Ron stomped down the halls, up the stairs and into the common room where Harry and Hermione were sitting doing homework.  
  
"I can't believe you to! He yelled once he reached them, every bit of his body red from his toes to his hair.  
  
"Ron what are you talking about were just doing homework!" Hermione yelled clearing the books and standing up.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that I was talking about today during lunch you two snogging! I will not have my girlfriend doing that kind of thing behind my back!"  
  
"Ron I'm not your girlfriend anymore! Get over it! I can do whatever I please with whoever I please!"  
  
"No your not you belong to me!"  
  
That was Hermione could take she took a deep breath walked up to him looked him in the eye and slapped him hard across the face. The common room broke out in applause. Suddenly Parvati ran up to Ron to take a look at his face.  
  
"Aww poor baby don't worry Hermione won't be able to hurt you any more."  
  
"Parvati what are you doing? Why are you being so intimate with Ron?" Lavender asked stepping out from the crowd.  
  
"Umm see Lavender me and Ron are dating."  
  
"Your what?!?!?! How could you do this to me you knew I like him!" And she ran upstairs crying.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to her." Hermione said standing up.  
  
"I think she should be left alone for now." Harry said for the first time. "Because she did just get betrayed by her best friend."  
  
"Harry I think your right on this one." Hermione said sitting down. "Guess we'll have to wait."  
  
"How can you people just wait?! I'm going to go see her." And he ran twards the stairs the girls went up every night. He got up two stairs before they all turned into a slide and he went tumbling down. "Damn I forgot about those." He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Ron just leave her alone, and go to bed." Said Parvati soothingly. "I'll be up soon."  
  
"Ok. See ya soon." And he went up to bed.  
  
The rest of them sat in silence for about two hours before Parvati announced she was going to bed with Ron. After she was up the stairs Harry spoke up.  
  
"I better not plan on sleeping tonight with those two in the same room."  
  
"Well you and I could stay down here and talk all night."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
They went upstairs quickly to get on p.j.s, get blankets and pillows and brush their teeth. Hermione came down first and sat down. She waited for about an hour then got worried and went to check on him. When she got up there she saw Parvati sleeping in Ron's arms, and there was Harry laying on his bed with eyes wide open with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Harry what's the matter?"  
  
"I came upstairs to grab my stuff, Ron and Parvati saw me so I had to lay down, they thought I was asleep so they carried on with certain activities."  
  
"Oh my. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I'll be traumatized for life but other then that horrible. They could have been considerate and closed the bed hangings."  
  
"Are you going to sleep up here?"  
  
"After what happened I can't."  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
They spent the night talking then at two o' clock Hermione went upstairs so it wouldn't look suspicious to the teachers or other students. The next day Professor Mcgonnagal came around with the list for students to sign if they wanted to stay over the holidays. Harry and Hermione signed up at once. Ron was going to visit Bill in Egypt. Harry and Hermione would be alone all Christmas.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm sick and can't type to much without wanting to throw up but you didn't need to know that. Ok I want TEN reviews before you get a update if I don't get them then I might abandon this story. Now I'm gonna write the other stories I have.  
  
Celestial Nightmares: My first Fan fiction. Usagi and Mamoru will be together no matter what nothing can stop them.. Except their friends.  
  
Changes: Harry gets to his fifth and finds everything changes.  
  
Love square: Mamo loves Usagi but Usa is blinded with her love for Demando, a person named Dawn comes to town and is coned into believing her and mamo are destined to be together creating a love square.  
  
The Future: What does the future hold?  
  
Why?: Usagi likes Mamoru and Rei moves in on him.  
  
Don't leave: Usagi is running away but from what?  
  
Hurt: Hermione gets back from summer and is different she has a secret, will Harry and Ron discover it before it's to late?  
  
That them all now if you truly are a kind person you will read and review them all so I can continue to live and so I'll update faster. 


	6. I'm alot different outside my robes

AN: It took a long time but I finally got the motivation to type this!!!!! *Balloons and streamers float down music plays out of nowhere* Celebrate good times come on! Just celebrate! Ok so here it is... I hope you all love me after this! This is probably going to be really short I WILL be updating in the near future.  
  
Note to Hhsucksnuts: Hello have you even read my story or did you just go to all the Harry Hermione stories say they suck and not even bother to read the story? Because if you had you would see that most are very intellectual. It's not like we go to Ron Hermione stories and flame them because we need to reassure ourselves that our ship is the best and the rest suck. Who says it's a ship that will never happen in the books did J.K. Rowling tell you that? If she did then you have something to back that up if she didn't then your screwed on that part. I have a list of Harry Hermione moments but I know for a fact that there must be some Ron Hermione moments (although I have heard that the movies are going to be Harry Hermione). In fact there's some moments that could be either. So before you go insulting other ships and stories take a moment to think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine! Is that what you wanted to hear are you happy now! *Breaks down crying and takes on fetal position*  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"So.. How's life?" Harry and Hermione sat on the couches awkwardly after everybody left and they were alone.  
  
"Pretty good." Hermione answered Harry's question staring around the room.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Umm oh my look at the time! Is it already seven thirty! We better get to bed!" Hermione stood up.  
  
"You are right! Need to be well rested for all the things we don't have planned for tomorrow." Harry stood up leveling his eyes with Hermiones.  
  
"See you tomorrow! Bright and early!"  
  
"I'll be up with the birds!" Harry left to go upstairs and do god knows what.  
  
Hermione stood downstairs wondering what had just happened.  
  
'Were alone for Christmas vacation we should be doing romantic things together..' Hermione sat down to gather her thoughts. ' I have a idea.' She stood up and ran to the girls dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry got upstairs got ready for bed and got into his boxers (AN: I couldn't resist) got into bed and lay there making no attempt to sleep.  
  
'God this is boring.' He thought wishing him and Hermione hadn't been so awkward earlier. 'I wish I wouldn't feel so guilty about doing this to Ron..'  
  
"Harry.." Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hermione what are you wearing?!" Hermione was wearing a very short silk midnight blue nightie, which showed of her great legs that Harry didn't know she had. Her hair was pulled up into a elegant bun.  
  
" You don't like it?" She put her face into a pout.  
  
"Oh trust me I like it. In fact I love it. But it's so unlike you."  
  
" You don't know me outside my robes."  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
"Let me show you." Hermione climbed on Harry and took off his shirt reveling his muscular chest. She started kissing him until Harry stopped her.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Hermione didn't you ever think about what Ron might think?"  
  
"Well he sorta caused it cause he cheated on me. And him and I aren't dating anymore."  
  
"Right... So were basically balancing out the universe."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Continue."  
  
~*~*~*~ Let's leave them alone ~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry time to wake up." Hermione gently shook Harry. "Harry she said a little louder. "Harry!!" She gave up and just started yelling.  
  
"What huh? Oh good morning Hermione."  
  
"About time you woke up I was going to have to try a different way."  
  
"I could go back to sleep if you would like to try that way."  
  
"To late your up." Hermione wrapped the sheet around herself and picking her article of clothing of the floor. "I gotta go to my room and get dressed. See you soon."  
  
"I'll see you."  
  
"Now what am I supposed to wear?"  
  
AN: Shortness!!!! So Harry and Hermione slept together, did the deed, hopped on the good foot and did the bad thing, made love, had sex. There's many ways to say but you should know by now. 


	7. It's hard to let go

AN: And award for the worst author for updating is........ LADY SUNLIGHT! Oh thank you I never imagined that I would receive such a great award, but I have to give it back because I'm updating my story...... Runs from things being thrown at her Afterwards composes self Anyways after that minor thing let's get on with the story after a few notes....  
  
I actually did write this chapter a long time ago but then it got erased so I had to rewrite it so I was a little discouraged and I put it off for another month but here it is at last!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you can try to sue me but it will fail horribly.  
  
Chapter Seven: It's hard to let go.  
  
"Harry I want to break up." Hermione looked down at her feet avoiding Harry's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, I thought you loved me...."  
  
"How could I love you!? The only man for me is...." She stared into his eyes. "Voldemort."  
  
Harry screamed and sat up in his bed drenched with sweat. After Hermione had gone to her room Harry had fell back asleep. He had to take a lot of deep breaths before he felt okay again. He decided that it would be best to go downstairs so he and Hermione could go eat. He ran down the stairs and was about to find Hermione when he froze.  
  
"Umm Ron what are you doing back?" Harry didn't let his gaze on Ron drift away.  
  
"I missed the castle and mum was getting tired of me complaining so I'm back, just in time for Christmas." He had a annoying smirk on his face as if he knew that Harry and Hermione would get no time alone because of him.  
  
"I noticed, well I just came down here to," He looked around for anything he could be doing. "Get my wand." He grabbed his wand which had been discarded away last night by Harry and Hermione. He heard the steps creaking and Hermione, putting in a earring, hadn't noticed their little visitor.  
  
"So Harry I was thinking we could go to breakfast then, do some shopping at- Holy shit Ron what are you doing here!?" She looked like she was ready to faint.  
  
"Hello to you too Hermione," Ron still was smirking that odd way like he knew something they didn't. "I was just telling Harry here about how I'm staying."  
  
"Okay....... Well Harry and I best be off! We'll see you later, come along Harry" Hermione dragged Harry by the sleeve out the portrait door.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" Ron ran to them and grabbed Harry before Hermione could pull him away.  
  
"What is it Ron?" They both spoke in unison with mono toned voices.  
  
"I need to do my shopping still I'll come with you."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean we're rather boring people, wouldn't you say Harry?" Hermione jabbed Harry in the stomach to keep him awake.  
  
"Yes rather boring indeed."  
  
"Like I care now let's go."  
  
Harry and Hermione wanted to kill Ron by the end of the day. Every time they got closer Ron would sweep right in and stop them. For instance, when they were in The Three Broomsticks, Harry and Hermione had a nice cozy booth and were about to kiss when Ron came and sat right across from them causing the peace to be disturbed.  
  
"So guys what are we going to do next?" Ron kept referring to himself, Harry and Hermione and 'they' or 'we'.  
  
"Well Hermione and I have some plans but you can go back to the castle."  
  
"Why can't I come?" Ron was beginning to greatly resemble a whining child.  
  
"You can't come because it's only for Harry and me."  
  
"Why?" That was it Hermione snapped.  
  
"You can't come Ron because Harry and I want to be alone and you're not coming! God I feel like I'm going to suffocate if you don't leave me alone!" Hermione stormed out of the bar and Harry ran after her with Ron running after him.  
  
"Hermione if I'm suffocating you then how come you don't mind Harry?"  
  
"Because I'm dating Harry! Not you! Harry! Ron I think I hate you."  
  
"Hermione, you don't mean that." Ron's eyes were open in shock.  
  
"Yes I do." She pulled Harry towards the castle away from Ron.  
  
Hermione said the password to the portrait in front of her head girls bedroom and stepped inside, taking Harry with her.  
  
"Hermione," Harry was standing in the middle of her room as she put some things away. "Why did you sleep with me?"  
  
"Because Harry, I love you. I didn't love Ron. I thought I did but I guess I was wrong. But you, my love for you is positively true."  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
  
Hermione pushed Harry on the bed so he was lying on the bed. She straddled him and pulled off her shirt exposing her bra, which seemed to please Harry very much. She ripped Harry's shirt off of him and started kissing his chest.  
  
"Hermione, I love you so much." Harry breathed into Hermione's face, as if reassuring himself that this stunning goddess was in fact his.  
  
"Why didn't we get together sooner?" Hermione whispered into his ear whilst she continued to remove her and Harry's pants.  
  
Harry didn't even bother to answer. He just kept kissing Hermione loving every second he spent with her.  
  
"Oh so you feel you have to wait for me but you'll sleep with him in a jiffy." Hermione and Harry looked at the doorway and saw Ron standing there.  
  
"Ron! What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione pulled a sheet up to her body and sat up; making sure Harry was also properly covered. "How did you get into my room!?"  
  
"You gave me the password when we were dating."  
  
"That was for when we were DATING! Not afterwards when Harry and I are busy!" Hermione stood up pulling the sheet with her, causing Harry to have to dive for cover under the blankets which had been discarded on the floor.  
  
"Having sex, something we never did." Ron nodded in Harry's direction.  
  
"Ron this isn't about Harry and I it's about your refusal to admit you and I are over!"  
  
"It's hard to let go." Ron said solemnly.  
  
AN: Yeah this chapter is ready to be posted! Yeah! I'm going to update faster now though. 


	8. Harry I can't do this anymore

AN: This chapter is really important. It's short but without it the plot would be boring.  
  
Chapter Eight: Harry I can't do this anymore  
  
Ron sulked down the stairs after being thrown out by Hermione. He was clearly in a bad mood and having Neville following him around everywhere asking what was wrong was not helping. After an hour of him constantly asking Ron snapped.  
  
"I'm in a bad mood because I found out my ex-girlfriend is sleeping with my best friend! Something she told me she wanted to 'wait' for! Now leave me alone!" Ron was red in the face nearing to blue side. Neville just stood dumbfounded. Everyone in the great hall was watching them, they looked rather surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron I didn't know...." Neville just looked at his feet speaking quietly.  
  
"Well now you do."  
  
The bell rang singling that class was about to start.  
  
"Ron, we'll get them back somehow, don't worry." Neville said quickly to on before running to class.  
  
Harry and Hermione entered charms class and automatically felt a thousand eyes on themselves. Everyone had stopped talking and were now staring at them. They went to the back of the classroom and sat down. Professor Flitwick came in and told everyone to face front causing everyone to turn away from Harry and Hermione.  
  
Class seemed to drag on for Harry and Hermione because everyone seemed to have something against them. When the bell rang they were the first ones out.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked as soon as they had been liberated from the classroom.  
  
"People were acting really weird." Harry watched Hermione said the password to the Gryffindor common room and pushed open the portrait.  
  
"Well whatever it is I'm sure it will blow off in the morning." They stepped inside and saw everyone hadn't returned yet. "Well at least nobody can hate us right now." Hermione tried to laugh but failed.  
  
People started to file in the common talking loudly but fell silent when they saw Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to bed, night Harry." Hermione went up the stairs to her room. As soon as she was out of sight everyone began talking once again.  
  
"What's going on here?" Harry asked the person sitting closest to him which happened to be Dean.  
  
"Well were all mad at Hermione for betraying Ron, don't worry were not mad at you though." Harry just sat there wondering how the hell these people could be so cruel to Hermione.  
  
"What did Hermione do?"  
  
"She broke up with Ron and started dating you." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"I'm dating her too why are you just mad at her?"  
  
"The difference is.... Hm well I don't know but it's a big difference I know that." Harry had to sit back to process all this information. What did Ron say to everyone?  
  
Hermione came downstairs and immediately everyone went quiet. You could tell by the look on her face she was very uncomfortable. She practically ran across the common room out the door, Harry saw before she left that she had begun to cry.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny ran after Hermione.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled. "My own sister betrayed me." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Oh suck it up." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well sorry that I can't trust anyone!" Ron had heard what Harry said and was now yelling.  
  
"No Ron nobody can trust you!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You cheated on Hermione, dated the girl I used to be dating and dated other numerous girls at the same time."  
  
"You dated Hermione right after we broke up."  
  
"True, but that still doesn't justify you."  
  
"Whatever Harry I'm going to bed." Ron stood up and went up the stairs to his bed.  
  
Everyone slowly began going to be and soon Harry was left by himself sitting in the common room. A little while later Hermione and Ginny came in. Hermione and Ginny saw Harry and began giggling.  
  
"Hermione I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you two later." Ginny started up then stairs still giggling.  
  
"Goodnight, talk to you tomorrow." Hermione waved at Ginny and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"What were you guys laughing about?" Harry asked as soon as she sat beside him.  
  
"Harry we need to talk." Hermione turned towards him.  
  
"What is it?" Harry began to get worried.  
  
"I think you should ask Ginny out and I should go back with Ron."  
  
"What the hell brought this up?" Harry raised his voice slightly.  
  
"I know why everyone is avoiding us and I think we should just do what they want. It'll be for the best anyways it would have never worked out. This is the way it should be."  
  
"What the fuck brought this up!?" Hermione looked appalled, Harry never swore unless he was really angry. "We're finally getting along fine and suddenly you want to break up!? What the hell happened?!"  
  
"Harry I can't do this anymore, I want to end it with you, for good. Be with Ginny."  
  
AN: I know this chapter is in the extreme shortness category but it was a pivotal chapter. R/HR AND G/H ARE NOT GOING TO TURN INTO THE COUPLES IN THIS STORY!!!!!! I stress this greatly. I just need this little bit to happen for this story to work.  
  
Please review think of all the poor children who don't get to hit the review button. 


	9. A secret revealed

**AN:** At long last I have a plot! A PLOT!!! I feel so proud :') after much deciding this chapter will be what happened when Ginny ran after Hermione, so you can all know what the hell is up with Hermione. Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been on vacation.  
  
**Very** important question for you guys at the end of the chapter.  
  
**Chapter Nine: A secret revealed:  
**  
"Hermione wait!" Ginny ran after Hermione trying to keep up with her, she finally caught up at the Library. "Hermione what's the matter?"  
  
"Everyone hates me." Hermione wept into Ginny's shoulder and Ginny began to feel bad, but she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Oh dear, I don't hate you. I'm sure people are just shocked that you and Ron could ever break up. You guys were so perfect together. Why did you break up again?" Ginny forced a smile on her face and tried to sound as nice as possible.  
  
"Because he was a cheating bastard." Hermione answered simply.  
  
"This will harder than I thought." Ginny didn't realize she had spoken out loud and now regretted it.  
  
"What will? What's going on Ginny?" Hermione had a hint of panic in her voice that made Ginny smile.  
  
Ginny took out the potion she had in her cloak, she lunged on Hermione and sat on her hips.  
  
"Hermione, time for your medicine." Ginny said in a sugary sweet tone.  
  
"Ginny what-!" She was cut off by Ginny dropping the liquid into her throat.  
  
"Now I drink the corresponding vile....." Ginny downed the potion quickly. "This shall take effect in a few seconds.  
  
Hermione began to feel dizzy and held her head in her hands. Suddenly she felt slightly shorter and she wasn't holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Ginny what happened? What was in those vials?"  
  
"Hermione dear you aren't as bright as you seem. That was a body switching potion. You are in my body, I'm in yours." Ginny in Hermione's body smirked evilly.  
  
"What?! Just wait until the headmaster hears about this one!" Hermione rose Ginny's voice so it sounded shrill.  
  
"No one will believe you. And if you do tell them you'll never see Harry again." Ginny used the ultimate threat.  
  
"How long will this last?" Hermione as Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"Three days."  
  
Hermione weighed her options. On one hand she could tell everyone and risk the chance of being labeled insane. On the other she could go along with it and do something to get revenge on Ginny.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Hermione as Ginny asked weakly.  
  
"Just play along."  
  
"I'll do it."

* * *

**AN**: Okay my important question is:  
  
You have two choices:  
  
**A)** The chapters can be only one or two pages long but they will be posted every day (Unless I am away [very unlikely]

**B)**They can continue to be five pages or so but updated much less frequently.  
  
Please tell me which you'd prefer in a review!


	10. You two belong together

**AN:** Okay the majority, actually all of you (I'm not counting Lil- popcorngurl); chose for me to update everyday so here's the beginning of that. If I'm feeling extra nice then I may be able to squeeze in a longer chapter but that's also if I have the time.  
  
**Chapter Ten: You two belong together**  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night.

_What had just happened? Hermione said they were breaking up as if it was nothing at all. He heard Ron snore slightly from the bed next to him. Why had she said she should be with Ron? She had been complaining for weeks about how she didn't even want to be friends with him anymore and suddenly she wants to go back with him? It all just didn't make sense.  
_  
"It's like someone took over her mind." Harry whispered into the dead air then turned over and went to sleep.  
  
Harry was awoken by Ron shaking him.  
  
"Harry! Guess what! Hermione left me a note saying for me to meet her in the library later! Guess we all know who's the better man." Ron left him alone, humming to himself.  
  
"Why would she leave me for Ron?" Harry asked the now sitting up Neville.  
  
"I don't know Harry but I guess you should let the girl do what she wants. I know how I felt when she started going with you." Neville looked down quickly suddenly fascinated with his bedspread.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I thought everyone knew I liked her since year one....." Neville trailed off still looking at his bed.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I asked her to the Yule ball, I thought everyone realized then."  
  
"No, we just thought that you wanted to make sure that she didn't go alone."  
  
"Oh, well I'm over her anyways. Harry you're the only one for her. Everyone sees how you two look at each other. Besides, you think Ron's going to stop his cheating ways? Like I always say, once a cheater always a cheater."  
  
"How am I supposed to get her back? She clearly wants Ron."  
  
"Well that's what I am going to help you with." Neville said with a evil smirk.


	11. Getting used to somebody else's skin

**AN:** Hehehehe Neville gets to help! Sorry just that Neville always gets left out or forgotten.....  
  
**Chapter Eleven: Getting used to someone else's skin  
**  
Hermione had spent the rest of the night trying to figure a way to be in Ginny's body without anyone realizing anything was wrong. She had discovered many things by being Ginny, a birthmark on her hip, a bald spot on her head (it was carefully covered up by Ginny), the Barbie doll she slept with (Ginny had gotten it from her father when she was younger when he found out it wasn't electrical), but the most frightening and most interesting to Hermione was Ginny's picture of Harry she kept in a heart shaped picture frame.  
  
Hermione could have looked at it for hours, Harry smiling and waving. She opened the back to take it out so she could see it better and noticed the side was ripped. Upon closer inspection she realized that Harry was standing next to someone. She tried to make them out then realized when the person shifted. It was a very unhappy half ripped Hermione.  
  
'Why would she rip me out of the picture?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing up?" A sleepy Gryffindor asked her.  
  
"Nothing just couldn't sleep; I'm going to bed now though." Hermione moved the picture and the frame off her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"So Neville what are we going to do first?" Harry asked Neville after breakfast.  
  
"Well first we have to find out why she even broke up with you."  
  
"She said when-." Harry was cut off by Neville holding a hand up.  
  
"What she said and what she actually did it for are two different things. Now who was the last person who saw her before she did it?"  
  
"Uh Ginny, but why would Ginny want us broken up?"  
  
"Let's see, she's hopelessly in love with you, and Ron loves Hermione who happens to be her brother.... I wonder...." Neville couldn't believe how clueless Harry could be.  
  
"Okay then let's ask Ginny." Luckily for them, Hermione who of course is in Ginny's body came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Ginny! Come ere'!" Neville yelled across the common room.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione tried to not let Harry catch her staring at him so he wouldn't get freaked out.  
  
"We just wanted to know what you and Hermione were talking about last night." Harry spoke in a hard, cold tone she didn't recognize.  
  
"Uh well y'know girl stuff..." She tried to trail off hoping they didn't notice 'girl stuff' is an excuse created to get guys away.  
  
"Ginny we need to know. Hermione broke up with Harry for no reason and we want to know what the reason was."  
  
"She broke up with you! I'll kill her!" Hermione made Ginny's voice go shrill then stalked away.

* * *

**AN:** _Ohhhhhhh Hermione's pissed! Heh heh heh I love screwing with character's like this! _


	12. Nice Hair

**AN:** ALL MY FRIENDS ARE ON VACATION!!! Literally, two of them left today (Lucas and Sheena, separate trips) and Siobhan and Melissa (together) left a week ago! I have other friends but I like hanging out with those ones the most! I'm sort of avoiding my boyfriend right now also (long story) so I'm in a weird mood and my writing will reflect that.  
  
**Chapter Twelve: Nice hair:**  
  
Hermione was furious. She had thought that Ginny had gotten over that silly crush she had on Harry! And she promised that she and Harry would stay in tact if she complied. She had to find Ginny do some serious damage (at this point she really didn't realize that'd be to her own body) then find Harry and straighten this out. Hermione couldn't even fathom why Ginny would do such a thing, and in Hermione's body!  
  
Hermione stopped dead in Ginny's tracks. She recognized that brown hair color. Just not the style, Ginny had straightened Hermione's hair. Hermione knew it wasn't temporary. She had tried everything in the market, muggle and wizard, and her hair was just too unruly. But she saw it with Ginny's eyes. Her hair was straight.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she flipped. Hermione was lucky Ginny's body was small and nimble because she ran up to Ginny and jumped on her body using Ginny's puny fists to try to pound on Hermione's body. She realized people were watching but didn't care she had one thing on her mind.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing?!" Hermione looked up and saw Harry trying to pull her off her own body.  
  
"Harry I-I-I-Don't know...." Hermione trailed off feeling horrible, how could she explain this to Harry?  
  
"Harry! It was so scary I was walking to go meet someone then suddenly Ginny comes and attacks me!" Ginny used Hermione's body to cry and buried Hermione's face into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here now." Harry stroked Hermione's hair and stopped. "Hermione, when did you straighten your hair?"  
  
"Today, I just felt my hair was too stupid."  
  
"Hermione you always said you didn't want to straighten your hair because it'd make you feel fake. And when have you ever used the word stupid?" Hermione smirked in Ginny's body. Ginny would have no excuse and then Harry would have to know she was the real Hermione.  
  
"Uh well.... I just uh... felt that.... Uh.... Y'know!" Ginny smiled in Hermione's body and went to hug Harry.  
  
"No I don't. Why did you do it?" Harry backed away from her.  
  
"She can't explain because she isn't Hermione. I am." Hermione stepped forward in Ginny's body.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun!!! Ginny's gunna get found out, maybe. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to see! 


	13. Further Troubles

IMPORTANT AN: I am **so** sorry about the delay on this chapter but my internet was crapping out on me and whenever I went to the upload page it wouldn't let the page appear. But have no fear I just got it fixed, unfortunately I am going to Armstrong with my father on Saturday so I will not be able to update till school starts(September 7th) **but** I plan on bringing a notebook and trying to write a nice and long chapter for when I return. Thank you sooooo much for waiting this long, I love you all! Now onto what you came for: The Story.

Chapter Thirteen: Further Troubles:

_On the last chapter of Who To Turn To:_

"_Uh well.... I just uh... felt that.... Uh.... Y'know!" Ginny smiled in Hermione's body and went to hug Harry. _

"_No I don't. Why did you do it?" Harry backed away from her._

"_She can't explain because she isn't Hermione. I am." Hermione stepped forward in Ginny's body._

"Ginny, what do you mean you're Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief. "This is _really_ freaking me out, first Ginny attacks Hermione, then Hermione acts really strangely, now Ginny is saying she's Hermione! I don't get this!" Harry threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Harry, Ginny made her and I switch bodies yesterday! You have to believe me, she broke up with you using my body, straightened my hair, and is now doing a sad attempt at crying! Listen to me!" Hermione tried to explain to Harry hoping he would believe her.

"Harry! She's lying! I'm Hermione!! I'll prove it to you!" Ginny ran up to Harry and kissed him. Hermione gasped.

Harry and Ginny finished kissing and Hermione saw her body give a look it had never given before, a look of confusion. Hermione saw her hands glide down her sides, and up them to her breasts. She saw her eyes open wide in horror. Hermione's body let out a ear ringing scream.

"What'd you do to me!?" Hermione's body pointed a accusing finger at Harry.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Hermione asked her own body.

Hermione saw a smirk cross onto Harry's face, then it dawned on her. That kiss wasn't Ginny trying to get Harry to believe her.

She was switching bodies with Harry.

Harry Potter was in Hermione Grangers body.

AN: And on that happy note I'll leave you guys for today (yes I will try to update tomorrow!)


	14. Stuck Forever?

**AN**: Aug I burned my left fingers!! It very painful, but yet I pulled through and typed up this chapter for you guys!! starts crying hysterically Are you guys happy now?! Okay after my constant bitching... Here's that chapter you came for!

**Note of my happiness**: Oh my god I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews!! I never thought I would even reach that! It's just so great! I love you all!!

**Note for people whom may be confused: **Okay here's how it is: Ginny is in Harry's body now, Harry is in Hermione's, and Hermione is in Ginny's.

Chapter Fourteen: Stuck forever?

From the last chapter of Who To Turn To:

_Hermione saw a smirk cross onto Harry's face, then it dawned on her. That kiss wasn't Ginny trying to get Harry to believe her._

_She was switching bodies with Harry._

_Harry Potter was in Hermione Grangers body._

Hermione racked her brain for any kind of thought as to why Ginny would do this, she came up with nothing. She looked over at Harry who was still freaking out over the fact he was in Hermione's body.

"Harry calm down, god you're acting just like Ron when there's a spider nearby..." Ginny spoke looking around at her new body. "Getting changed will be very fun indeed..." Ginny muttered to herself.

"Hey! You won't be getting changed in my body! We'll have to figure something out before that can happen." Harry looked disgusted at the thought of Ginny seeing his nude body. "Hermione," Harry turned to Hermione in Ginny's body. "Do you know how to stop this?"

"Ginny said it'd be three days until she and I went back to our respective bodies, but now that you're entered the equation I have no clue." Hermione knew that she and Ginny's three days would be up tomorrow but she didn't know what would happen now that Harry had also switched with them. Would Harry go back to his body too? Or would they be stuck like this _even_ longer? "Ginny, you're the one who caused all this, when will we be back in our bodies?"

"No clue." Ginny was still looking Harry's body over.

"What do you mean 'no clue' you're the one who did this! Didn't you look up on it first?!" Hermione started yelling.

"No, not really... I just wanted to be with Harry... Then you told him about what I did so I needed to create a distraction. Hey do you think Harry will be able to get into the girl's dormitory? Cause he is really a guy at heart." Ginny spoke as if she was just talking about something fickle, such as the weather.

"Ginny! Why didn't you research it first?! His could be extremely dangerous!!" Hermione lectured.

"Well get used to it. With how it looks we may be stuck like this forever." Ginny smirked.

**AN: **And that's all for today folks!! See ay tomorrow!!


	15. Library Madness

**AN**: Okay I've decided that when I describing actions of the people inside someone else's body I will describe what the person inside **THAT **body is doing.

I think this story will be over in the next chapter or two. I already have an ending and will miss this story deeply but I don't want it to outlive its glory. I adore that people enjoy it but I don't want it to get old and make people say "When is she going to end it?" I want it to go out with people saying "Yeah! That ending rocked!" Y'know?

Chapter Fifteen: Library Madness 

From the last chapter of Who To Turn To:

"_Ginny! Why didn't you research it first?! His could be extremely dangerous!!" Hermione lectured._

"_Well get used to it. With how it looks we may be stuck like this forever." Ginny smirked._

"I need to go to the library." Hermione turned on heel and stalked off towards the library.

"I'm coming with you." Harry ran to catch up. He slowed down as he caught up with Hermione. "So what are you going to look for?"

"Something that will tell us how to get out of this atrocious mess, hopefully I'll find it." They entered the library and immediately Hermione went to the section of potions and remedies. "It's bound to be in here." She set down a large heavy book and began flipping through pages.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes?" Hermione looked up to see Harry staring at her solemnly.

"If you and Ginny switched bodies earlier then who was it who broke up with me?" He looked down trying to look fascinated with a speck of dirt on the table.

"That was Ginny, why would I ever break up with you?" Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes and smiled.

"I love you." Harry said although if anyone it would have sounded rather odd seeing as Harry was in Hermione's body and Hermione was in Ginny's.

"I love you too." Hermione and Harry stared at each other not remembering the fact they were in someone else's bodies.

Harry placed her hand on Hermione's neck and brought her closer pulling her in for a deep kiss. Hermione felt something happen but didn't think of it.

Hermione opened her eyes and brought her hand down.

'Strange I could've sworn I put my hand of Harry's side...' She thought to herself, she opened her eyes and looked into Ginny's eyes. 'What am I looking at Ginny for?! I thought I was in Ginny's body!' Hermione opened her eyes wide at realization, she was back in her own body!

"Hermione, what were you and Harry doing with my body?" Ginny asked slowly as if Hermione was a blithering idiot.

"Hermione, Ginny..." Hermione and Ginny looked over and saw Ron looking at them with wide eyes. "I knew you were friends but... I didn't realize it was like that..."

"Oh Ron don't be an idiot. It's a long story. You wouldn't understand." Ginny said and turned back to Hermione "Why did we have to switch back so soon? I was just about to change Harry's clothes..."

"Oh god Ginny just give it up." Hermione stood up and went to find Harry.

**AN: **Yep the next chapter will be the last. I'm thinking of changing the title to 'I Turn To You' but I want your guys' opinion on it first. So tell me in your review.

Next chapter will be the ending chapter and thank-yous.


	16. I Turn To You

**AN:** Oh my god this is my last author's note for this story!! I can't believe this is the **last **chapter! I never thought this day would come! I'll thank **everyone **at the end. I'll work on another story I have called 'Hurt' next so if you like my writings go read that! I still can't believe this is the end!

**Overall disclaimer:** I don't own anything you regonize!

Chapter Sixteen: I Turn To You:

From the last chapter of Who To Turn To:

_Ginny said and turned back to Hermione "Why did we have to switch back so soon? I was just about to change Harry's clothes..."_

"_Oh god Ginny just give it up." Hermione stood up and went to find Harry._

Hermione went all over the school asking people if they'd seen Harry. So far the only person whom had was Neville and that was four hours ago. She needed to find Harry, she had to make sure everything was alright with him and if he'd still want to be with her even though some people (cough RON! cough) objected.

"Hey Hermione, you still looking for Harry? I saw him by the lake just a few minutes ago talking to Ron." She heard someone in the crowd mention.

"Thanks!" She didn't even bother to see who had helped her; all she knew was that she needed to talk to Harry a_nd_ Ron. Ron needed to realize that she and he were over and he has to move on.

She reached the lake and noticed Harry and Ron were in deep conversation, she jogged up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said slightly out of breath from running around the school looking for them.

"I just told on about Ginny's lovely little antics. I think he's still trying to process it." Harry pointed to the wide mouthed Ron and laughed slightly. Ron shook his head slightly and straightened his back trying to look even taller than Harry.

"Hermione," Ron spoke softly going closer to her. "I love you; I always have ever since we were little. I know you feel the same way, I guess what I'm saying is," Ron got down on one knee. "Will you marry me Hermione Granger?" Ron took out a ring box and opened it, exposing the white gold princess cut diamond ring.

"Ron, I did love you. But I don't anymore, you betrayed in the worst way possible. I can't forgive you and I certainly can't marry you, I'm sorry." Hermione pushed the ring box back towards Ron. "I hope we can still be friends though."

"Uh... Sure... Wow I sure look like an idiot don't I? Uh... I got to go talk to Ginny about what she did. My mum will be hearing about this one..." Ron ran of towards the castle and Hermione turned towards Harry.

"That family... Sometimes..." Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry. "Harry, we need to talk."

"I agree," Harry spoke seriously. "With everything that happened with Ron and Ginny I feel as though we haven't really had time to actually _date._"

"I know, I really want it to work out between us, but if that's going to happen we can't let what other people think dictate our feelings for each other."

"Why didn't you say yes to Ron, if you guys got married he'd clearly devote himself to you and only you. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes I do want to get married eventually, just not to him. I admit I thought I loved him at one point in my life but looking back now I realize I didn't, I was simply acting on feelings I had for someone else but on Ron." She tore her eyes away from Harry's gaze feeling slightly embarrassed that she had just said all that to him.

"Who do you love?" Harry asked with some slight hope in his voice.

"I love you, it's always been you Harry. I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry swept Hermione into a tight embrace.

"Why did you choose me out of all the guys you could've had?" Harry asked into her ear.

"Because you've always been there for me, you've supported me in some of my toughest times. You're my support that keeps me going."

"I love you Hermione Granger and I always will." Harry laid a gentle kiss on Hermione's head.

"I love you Harry Potter." Hermione kissed Harry softly then whispered softly, "I turn to you."

_For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._

**AN: **That's the end of Who to Turn To!! Oh my god I can't believe this is over. It's been one year since I first posted it and I never in my wildest dreams thought that people would enjoy it so much! I love you all!! Yes I know this is like the most sickeningly sweet ending possible but I just had to have Harry and Hermione be like that! If they get together in the books(gotta keep my fingers crossed) I really think they'd be all close like that because they've been friends for so long.

Now to thank every one.....

**Thank You:**

**Myman-Harry526**

**Damson Rhee**

**Lord Inuyasha**

**Catimini**

**Kitimat-Born**

**Fanjimmy**

**Ms Dumplings**

**Kay#4orlandoandhplvr**

**Crysty 2009**

**I-LOVE-SPENCER**

**Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic**

**Daniellover12**

**Shundrani**

**AngelOfHell**

**hermioneslookalike**

**Snuffles91**

**WiNDSor4you**

**Shinji-Higurashi**

**LittleMissFairyStarLights**

**Possom2009**

**ridXwan**

**Njm1391**

**Mollywood**

**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX**

**Musicfreak**

**Shortie522**

**Dan-fan 2007**

**Gryffindor620**

**Wytil**

**Valancy and Maranda**

**Weasley's Girl-35**

**Mittnee**

**Din**

**Gryffinkat**

**Acrobat 216**

**Febster**

**AN: **I think that's all of you, if I forgot anyone at all I am really sorry! Also these are thank yous from the last time I thanked people (chapter five). I still can't believe this story is over!! I **may **do an epilogue at some point just so ya know what happens and stuff or else I may just leave it how it is.


End file.
